Dan Vs His Crush
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Dan/Chris. Bit of a flashback, really. Dan and Chris a couple of years ago. Dan's trying to get Chris to go out with him, but Chris is uncomfortable with being seen in a gay relationship. Dan tries to convince him the hard way, which Chris agrees to try.


**A/N: Yeah, so, I really like Dan/Chris, but I know they couldn't have sex in the present. It really feels like they've known each other a while, though, and this scenario felt right somehow. If it turns out not to be true in canon...oh well, I tried. I also feel that this would explain some of Dan, character-wise. It'd certainly explain his attitude toward Chris if something like this had ever happened... A/N**

...

"Hey Chris, buddy…" Dan said smiling as he came in the door to the dorm room they shared. Chris looked up briefly from the newspaper he was reading on his bed. He knew that smile could only mean Dan wanted something.

"Hi Dan." He said anyway, playing along as Dan approached him. "How was class?"

"Hmph." Dan folded his arms and pouted. "That class is stupid. Ted is stupid. Always showing off by doing homework and getting answers right…I hate that guy!"

Chris looked up again. "Y'know, if you studied sometimes, I'm sure _you_ could get some things right, too."

"Shut up, that's not the point!"

Chris sighed, setting his paper aside. "Did you want something, Dan?"

Dan looked as though remembering his initial objective. "Oh! Yeah, uh, hey…we've been friends for a while now, right? Meeting, hanging out, getting a late start to our advanced education together." He clasped his hands hopefully.

"I'm not lending you any money, Dan…"

"What? No, no, I mean like…we can talk about stuff, right?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno…like maybe if we were crushing on a certain someone?" Dan returned coyly, sliding next to Chris on the bed and putting a hand on one of his shoulders. "You got any crushes recently?" He tilted his head and blinked cutely.

"Oh, well, yeah actually." Chris said, brightening.

"Really? Who?" Dan demanded, leaning in eagerly.

"That new girl…Eileen or something."

Dan deflated a bit. "Elise? You mean the girl in my math class?"

Chris snapped his fingers. "Yeah, her..!"

Dan snapped his temper. "Why do you like _her_? She just sits there all day being _studious_..!" he shouted.

Chris pondered. "Oh, I dunno; she's just so _quiet_ and _mysterious_…I hear she's been to Japan, y'know…"

"Bah! Quiet is overrated!" Dan argued, "And who cares if she's been to Japan? Japan's just filled with a bunch of wrecked buildings since they've got radioactive monster attacks like every other week."

"Ok, Dan, who do _you_ think I should like?" Chris asked.

"Well for starters…_me_! And for enders…_me_!" Dan glared at Chris as if this should be obvious.

It was not obvious. Chris merely said, "Huh..?"

"Oh, come on, we totally click..!" Dan pressed, interlacing his fingers pointedly, "We make a great team…remember that time we fought that guy in the park together?"

"Dan, you tripped that man and threw his terrier up a tree." Chris corrected, "I was rescuing you."

"Hey, no self-respecting biker should own one of those infernal yappy dogs…but still, see? There's great proof." Dan went on, "You must like me. You always come to rescue me. It only makes sense that we step up our relationship a few notches."

Chris sighed again. "Look Dan, it's great that you're so confident in your sexuality, but…"

"But what, you're not?" Dan countered, "Well then I can help you. If we do it then you'll totally see how much you love me." He clutched Chris' arm in what he hoped was an endearing manner.

"Hey, what? No, that's not what I meant." Chris tried to take his arm away. Dan clung.

"Come oooon, lemme do ya. Just once..!" he persisted, "I promise you'll like it…"

Chris relinquished his arm to Dan's clutches. "Look, I'm not doubting the experience, ok? I just don't think that I-"

"Great, so you'll do it?" interjected Dan, bringing his widely beaming face inches from Chris'.

Pressured, Chris stammered, "Well, I-I-uh, I don't think...maybe, see, um, if I could just...lemme think about it…"

Dan's brow started to furrow sternly. Chris began to sweat.

"I don't mean…that is, um, I really…uh, well…ok." Chris relented, bowing his head meekly.

"YES!" yelled Dan. Immediately, he threw off his shirt and yanked his pants and underwear down part-way. Then he pounced Chris and literally ripped his shirt open, earning a cry of "Hey, what, now?" followed by, "Hey, my good shirt..!"

"Of course now!" Dan returned as he wrenched Chris' pants and underwear down to his ankles. Chris flinched. "Do you have any idea how long I've needed this? I'm not giving you time to back out."

Dan stood, and then noticed a small problem. He muttered, "Stupid foreplay…" before addressing Chris, "And yet, as much as I want to, first things first." He bent down and pulled Chris up and into a sitting position by the top of his head.

"Suck me."

Chris blinked. "Um…"

"It's real simple; you just take it in, and suck..!" Dan ordered, lifting his member and shoving it into Chris' mouth with the hand not digging into Chris' scalp. Chris gave a couple of experimental sucks.

"Like you mean it!" Dan barked. Chris sucked harder, rubbing his tongue along the underside as he did so. He moved his head back and forth, tugging with his lips and never quite taking Dan out of his mouth fully. He looked up to see if this was acceptable.

"Oooh-ho-hooo yeahhhh, that's it…" Dan moaned, his eyes half-lidded as they stared into space. He swayed with the pleasure, his hand rubbing small circles in Chris' hair.

Chris appreciated the mini-scalp massage, and continued to apply himself to Dan, his eyes slipping shut. He swirled his tongue around Dan's tip before giving it an extra hard suck and taking Dan in all the way. He fit without making Chris gag.

"Mmm-hmm-hm-hm-hmm…" Dan moaned and chuckled at the same time. He was definitely stiffening. He let Chris lick away at his entirety for a bit longer before he began to pull in and out slowly, making sure he was hard enough. Chris continued his tongue play during this. Moments later Dan was hard as a rock.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Dan concluded, the hand he had on Chris' head shoving the man back flat to the bed, surprised. With the same hand, Dan dipped two of his fingers into his own mouth, swirling them around liberally. When they came out, they were glistening with a thick coat of saliva.

He kicked his pants all the way off before crouching, then told Chris, "Now, just try to relax…"

That said, he grabbed Chris by the member and shoved one of his fingers rudely into place. Chris let out a muffled exclamation as he bit his lip and arched his back. As he fell back to the bed, Dan told him off-handedly, "I told you to relax."

Chris shot him a small glare before leaning back and closing his eyes to adjust. As he clenched and unclenched around Dan's wiggling finger, Dan moved the hand he had on Chris' member up and down quickly, trying to get Chris up as quick as possible.

"Oh…" Chris groaned with mild discomfort, "Y'know Dan, that works better if you aren't so impatient…"

Dan grumbled, and then reluctantly halted in his frantic motions to rub his forefinger around Chris' tip teasingly. This worked much better in getting a pleased sigh from Chris, and he smiled happily.

Dan noticed that his embedded finger was already moving freely. "Wow, you're pretty quick with this," he noted aloud, "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Um, yeah." Chris replied surely.

"Well then you're officially the most submissive guy I know." Dan told him, earning another glare. "Anyway, here comes another one." He shoved his other wetted finger into place.

Chris gasped vocally with the new intrusion, even wriggling a bit at the larger size. He relaxed easily, however, and lay still, only panting as he adjusted and Dan pumped him at a slightly faster pace, adding a turn of the wrist here and there.

Chris adjusted to the extra finger fairly quickly, too, so Dan opted to begin twisting. He twisted them to the left, pulling an "Ah..!" from Chris, and then to the right, gaining an "Oh..!" Fiendishly, Dan twisted faster.

As he combined the twisting of his wrist and the twisting of his fingers, Chris couldn't hold still. He pressed his head sideways into the mattress, his arms and legs coiling and releasing haphazardly. Dan smirked as he saw Chris visibly enjoying the treatment. He then glanced downward and saw that Chris was getting just as hard as he was. His eyes narrowed predatorily. Perfect.

Deciding that two fingers was enough preparation, Dan removed his from Chris and instead positioned himself for direct penetration, making Chris lift his knees to be ready.

Chris seemed unsure. "Hey, whoa, are you sure that's enough?" he asked.

"Oh, quit worrying, you big wuss." Dan chastised. He then sighed, "Here, I'll even do that kissy thing you _sensitive_ types like, so you won't get _scared_…"

Poised at Chris' entrance on his knees, he grabbed Chris by the shoulder and curled him forward so that their faces were close. Then, while still stimulating Chris with one hand, Dan kissed him forcefully and intrusively right before shoving in below.

Chris crushed his eyes shut, his outcry muffled by the seal Dan had created around his mouth.

Dan was kind enough to wait a moment while Chris got used to the feeling, sating himself with running his tongue through Chris' mouth, running it over Chris' teeth and trying very hard to reach the back of his throat, it seemed.

Oddly enough, Chris was somewhat soothed by the running motions over his own tongue, and as a result, unclenched himself much faster. Dan was pleased about this, and gave an eager couple of thrusts to move the process along more. Chris let out a couple of pleasured sighs in response.

Glad to see that Chris was almost ready, Dan gave the roof of Chris' mouth an unusually sensual long lick. Chris tingled at the feeling and then melted. Dan dropped him back to the mattress, a satisfied smile on his face. Chris didn't even seem to care.

Dan wiped the drool his kiss had left from the corner of his mouth and leaned over Chris' torso, positioning his hands on either side of the lower ribs, since his face only came up to Chris' sternum.

And then he began to thrust.

He thrust hard and slowly, as if to make sure Chris knew it was really happening. As if to make sure _he_ knew it was really happening. Heavy, powerful thrusts that asserted his presence inside Chris.

"Uhh, yes…_ye-hes_! Finally!" Dan burst victoriously, loving the sensation of actually _being_ inside his best friend.

Chris let forth a more quiet series of grunts that accompanied each of Dan's forward motions. In his serene state of mind, he could feel every bit of contact, and it all felt amazing.

Still, Dan noticed that since Chris remained unattended, he was wilting a bit. Letting out a bothered growl to let Chris know this was work for him, he propped his forearms up on Chris' abdomen, one of his hands continuing the ministrations of earlier.

"Sorry…ohhh..!" Chris couldn't help but apologize, but then he couldn't help but love what he was feeling.

Dan was sweating, hunched over Chris as the pleasure built. His slow, steady thrusts were no longer enough. So, speeding up his hand on Chris, he increased the speed of his thrusts to match.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, the sensation rising immeasurably.

Chris dug his fingers into the sheets of his bed, his own ecstasy rising as well. And yet, something about his pleasurable writhing was almost reluctant, like he was enjoying this with a hint of uncertainty.

Dan didn't seem to notice as he hungrily invaded Chris again and again, as if doing so was all that kept him alive. He was nearly beast-like with the vigor he applied to this activity.

Both of them could feel a climax approaching. Dan wasn't going to let Chris go before him, so he eased up on his pumping hand. He went back to deeper thrusting for himself, too, but kept a fairly quick pace.

At last, he could feel it coming, a mere few seconds away. With a few final shoves, he came, up to the hilt, exclaiming, "Nnnh…uhnn…_gyaaah_..!"

He pumped Chris a last few times as well, staying inside him so he could enjoy a last shudder of pleasure as Chris constricted around him, also coming with a, "Nguhhh..!"

Satisfied, Dan pulled out and seated himself cross-legged in front of Chris. "Now see, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, clearly glowing with post-sex bliss. Chris also sat up, looking down at the sticky mess Dan had left him. Still, he couldn't help but admit, "…No…"

"Well then, that settles it. You should totally go out with me." Dan folded his arms proudly, as if he'd just proven an impossible theorem or something.

Chris sighed, paused, and then said mournfully, "Look Dan, it's not about the sex, or that I don't realize that I have some gay tendencies, it's just...I'm not ready for a real gay relationship. I can't commit to that or take the pressure if society knew about it. I'd really rather just stick to women and be, well, safe." He shrugged sheepishly here and offered Dan a sorry smile.

Dan stared at him for a few seconds in response, brow furrowed crossly, shuddered, and then exploded with a simple, "WHAT?" seething rabidly afterward at Chris' speech.

"Well hey, it's nothing personal, I mean…I _would_ go out with you if-" Chris started.

"No! Just…shut up!" Dan retorted. He hopped off the bed and proceeded to yank the television opposite of it to the floor. He also smashed the computer on Chris' desk to the floor and pulled over the bookshelf, among other things as he stormed around the room ranting, "OH, I can't believe this! Of all the stupid…I'll give you safe! How could-GRAHH! Idiot!" Chris just watched him from where he sat sympathetically.

Dan ended it by jumping up to the ceiling and grabbing the light fixture, swinging for a moment and then bringing that down smack in the center of it all. He heaved over his destruction, shot a sour squint at Chris and then stormed toward the door.

Chris blinked. "Hey, where are you going?" he wondered.

Dan looked back at him midway through opening the door. "I dunno, to…go get revenge on Ted or something..!" With that he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

An instant later, screams erupted from the hallway in a chorus of terror.

"Aw, cram it, ya big babies!" Dan screamed in return, but he poked his head back inside to grab his powdered gray bathrobe off the hook on the back of the door anyway. Calmly, he added to Chris, "I'm not giving up on you, by the way. I _will_ have you." And he was gone.

Chris looked after him, concerned.

"Hmm. I wonder if I should go stop him…" he pondered aloud. "…Nah, it's probably better he lets off some steam." he then concluded with a wary wince.

Suddenly, his features brightened in recollection. "Hey, I wonder if Elise is in the union today. We could go get tacos..!" He stood eagerly and pulled up his pants, an unpleasant squelching sound stopping him in his tracks.

"Ohh, yeah…_might_ wanna take a shower first…"


End file.
